1. Field
This application relates to communication networks and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing an enhanced communication bridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data communication networks may include various computers, servers, nodes, routers, switches, hubs, proxies, and other devices coupled to and configured to pass data to one another. These devices will be referred to herein as “network elements,” and may provide a variety of network resources on the network. Data is communicated through data communication networks by passing protocol data units (such as packets, cells, frames, or segments) between the network elements over communication links on the network. A particular protocol data unit may be handled by multiple network elements and cross multiple communication links as it travels between its source and its destination over the network. Hosts such as computers, telephones, cellular telephones, Personal Digital Assistants, and other types of consumer electronics connect to and transmit/receive data over the communication network and, hence, are users of the communication services offered by the communication network.
A telephone call may be established to connect two, three, or a small number of people and enable those individuals to talk with each other on a communication network. When a larger number of people want to participate in the telephone call, an audio bridge may be used. An audio bridge basically receives input from the participants, selects two, three, or another small number of signals to be mixed, and provides the mixed audio to each of the participants. This allows many people to simultaneously talk and listen to a given communication over the network. Audio bridges have been around for many years and are well known in the art.
Unfortunately, conventional audio bridges do not always provide high sound quality. For example, one person may naturally talk very loudly while another talks very quietly. This imbalance may make it difficult for participants to adjust the sound level so that they can hear everyone on the conference call. Similarly, different participants may connect to the audio bridge using different communication technologies which may have a deleterious effect on the overall sound quality provided by the audio bridge. For example, conference participants may connect using cellular, IP-based, wireless IP-based, or other types of handsets. Each of these connection technologies may have different sound characteristics which may cause the overall audio provided by the audio bridge to have reduced audio qualities.